Nurse Sakura
by crazyfan17
Summary: Sometimes Sakura hates her job. On nights like this where she found a bleeding masked weirdo in alleyway, she definitely hates her job...
1. Chapter 1

' _Well this sucks.'_ Robin thought as consciousness faded in and out. Here he was, bleeding out in a dirty alleyway from two gunshot wounds. One in his stomach, the other in his left leg. All because he got a little cocky and tried to show Batman that he wasn't a kid anymore. Now he had to wait until his mentor to come find him.

So not feeling the aster.

As consciousness slowly faded, he heard footsteps coming towards him. "About time you showed up." He said to the black boots before oblivion took him. If he wasn't so out of it, he would've noticed that the boots were feminine in style.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sometimes Sakura hates her job. On nights like this where she found a bleeding masked weirdo in alleyway, she definitely hates her job. Seriously, she heard that Gotham was one of the most corrupted places on this side of the world and people in costumes beat back the injustice, but did she had to meet one of them on her first night? This is what she gets for exploring the city she'll be living in for the next two months. Sighing, she bended down and assess his injuries. She noticed the wound in the stomach was the most dangerous and instantly went to work on healing that one.

It was a good thing the bullet made a clear break through the skin. As she patched the skin together, she studied the vigilante, taking in the costume. _'So this must be Robin since he's not dressed as a bat._ ' Sakura thought. She noticed that he was younger than she thought. When she read the reports about the two heroes, she imagined the side kick to be older. But he was still just a kid, a civilian kid in her eyes, with two bullet holes in his body.

She really wanted to drop kick his guardian in the throat.

Finished with stabilizing the stomach wound, she went to work on the leg wound. This one was much easier to heal, and she was done in a matter of seconds-

She knocked away the projectile that was aimed for the back of her head. She wiped around and threw a kunai right where she sensed the attack. The ninja was berating herself for letting someone get the jump on her. She sensed someone earlier, but the charka levels though wasn't high enough to be considered a threat. How wrong she was. Now she got someone attacking her while defending a patient.

Wonderful.

The shadow dodged her kunai and jumped down into the shadows.

Sakura had to admit, the person was good. But she was a ninja and shadows were her friends. Two senbon needles flickered into her hands. They were coated with a drug to knock an elephant out.

"Step away from him."

The voice was dark and forbidding, like if she didn't do as he said, she'll be in a world of pain. Though the cherry blossom knew he wasn't a match for her, she still shivered. "I'm afraid I can't do that. He's hurt and needs medical attention." She felt like she was getting observed like a bug under a microscope.

"I'll handle his needs. Leave." He came out of the shadows and into the fading street light.

Sakura got her first real look of the infamous Batman. She could only stare, one part of her wants to laugh, cuz seriously a giant bat? The other part of her feels awe. The stories, the reports, the feats this man has accomplished is amazing.

His eyes narrowed beneath the cowl. "Leave." He repeated, his voice very even.

"But I'm a nurse-"

She dodged the projectile that was aimed for her head.

The Batman was now standing next to his fallen partner, glaring at her. She put her hands up and backed away slowly. "Alright fine. I healed most of his injuries anyway." She said under her breath. She continued to back away until the costumed man was out of sight. But she didn't leave. She was a medic ninja and she wanted to make sure her patient was fine.

The ninja jumped up the nearest building and blended into the shadows to spy on the heroes. She saw Batman press something on that cool looking belt of his before lifting up his partner gently and with care. So the man obliviously care about the boy. Sakura heard a high pitch sound before out of nowhere a slick black car came into view.

' _The Bat mobile._ ' She thought in awe as the hero walked to the car and the hatch opened. He carefully laid his partner down in the passage seat before jumping in the driver seat and taking off down the street.

 **To be continued… maybe**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really didn't have any plans to continue this story, just something to post to get out of my writer's block, but you guys convince me to come back and write more. Thanks for the reviews, fav and alerts. I have to warn you though this isn't a romance story.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bruce check, double and triple checked Robin, but he couldn't find anything. There wasn't even a scar. That pink haired woman really did heal his son's wounds. Batman narrowed his eyes as no know person matched the description of the female on the bat computer. While most people wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, Batman wasn't one of them.

Truthfully if she didn't heal Robin, he'll would've been out for the new semester in school. That would've been bad.

"Sir, may I remind you that you have a board meeting at 9 tomorrow." Alfred said coming up beside him.

It was 4 am in the morning.

"I'll go when I finish this." Batman could feel the disproval radiating from his butler. Sighing, Bruce took off the cowl. "I'll be up soon." He said grudgingly. Most of the time he could ignore Alfred, but tonight he was rubbed raw with Dick getting shot and the bomb Selina dropped on him. Tonight was not his night.

"Very well sir." He disappeared up the stairs.

Bruce look longingly at the computer. But he knew he wouldn't find anything more on that pink haired woman tonight. He took off his uniform and followed his butler up the stairways.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Moring Crook!" Artemis closed her locker and revealed Dick's smiling face.

"Morning, Grayson." Her greeting was less peppy than his. It wasn't like she didn't like the kid, but he could be pretty annoying.

"Aren't you excited that we have the same A.P. World History class?" Grayson asked as he fell into step with her.

"Thrilled." Was her deadpan answer as she wearily accepted that they were walking to class together. But that's okay. She had a rough night with Ollie and she didn't want to hear her "friends" annoying whiny voices.

He was blathering on about something, but she half paid attention to them as they move through the crowd of students mulling around. Everything was going fine until someone pushed Grayson down on the floor.

That someone was the baseball champ, Eric Smith. "Sorry Grayson, didn't see you there." His mocking voice said as he leered down at the younger teen. He looked like the typical bully, big and mean.

Grayson breathe through his nose and got up. "It's fine Eric. Accidents happen." His voice was calm, friendly even.

Eric frowned. He was waiting for a reaction that wasn't going to happen.

Artemis clenched her fist. She wanted to smash that asshat face into a locker, but Grayson wasn't reacting so she wasn't going to react either. He even started to walk away, but Eric wasn't haven't that.

"Don't turn your back on me gypsy!" He grabbed the younger boy's shoulder, but Artemis had enough of the bully.

"Leave him alone, Eric." She was in his face.

They were drawing a crowd.

"What are you going to do about it street trash?" he taunted.

The blond snarled; she was so punching him-

"What is going on here?" The voice cut through the violence like a knife.

Everyone paused, Artemis had her fist within an inch of Eric's face and Grayson had his hands on her shoulder like he was trying to stop her.

A woman with pink hair (how original) pushed through the crowd to stand in front of them. She was average height, but she made up for it with a death glare. "Anybody want to tell me what's going on here?" she repeated with her arms crossed.

Eric was the first one to snap out of his daze look. He moved away from the blond's fist and fixed his blazer. "Nothing, we were just having a little fun."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "What's your name?"

The baseball champ never missed a chance to boast his name, especially to a pretty face. "The name is Eric Smith." He gave a charming smile that always got him out of trouble.

The woman was not fazed. "Report to the principal office after school. This isn't up for debate." She added once she noticed that he was about to protest.

He grumbled but backed off.

"As for you two, you'll report to my office after school, room 209. This isn't a debate." She added again when she saw Artemis starting to protest.

The blond pressed her mouth into a thin line.

The teacher looked up at the crowd eyes cutting. "All of you go to class. This is not a show."

The students disbursed quickly, Dick and Artemis as well.

"That was wonderful." Even though Grayson said it to be funny and sarcastic, it kinda came out bitter. The blond had to agree with the kid as they step into their class, the bell ringing. They hurried into the last two remaining desk which was far away from each other, thank God.

Artemis liked the kid, but he was a magnet for trouble.

"Good morning class." A sweet soft voice greeted them, causing Artemis to look up. She wasn't paying attention earlier when she stepped into class, but now that she was, she frowned. Who was this lady and where was Mr. Yates, the original teacher?

"My name is Ms. Hyuga and I'll be subbing for Mr. Yates. He broke his hip yesterday and won't be back for a while, but he was nice enough to leave a schedule of everything you're going to be learning this semester. "

There was some groans from that statement.

"I hope we all can get along and have a great semester together." She said while smiling.

Artemis had to admit the lady had a beautiful smile. It lit up her whole face. But what really stood out to the blond was her eyes. They were pale and had no pupils. At first she thought Ms. Hyuga was blind, but when she picked up the chalk and started writing down vocabulary words from the book, that observation went out the window.

Well now she knew why Mr. Yates wasn't here; he was one of her favorite teachers. She took one of his classes last year and he was pretty fun. Oh well. Ms. Hyuga seemed nice.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Bruce was going to kill him_ , Dick thought as he ate his homemade lunch of sandwiches that Alfred made. He was already in hot water from last night from being cocky, and now he had detention because of that morn Eric. Sighing, he sipped from his water bottle. Well at least school was almost over.

"What's got you looking so serious?"

Dick looked over to Barbara smiling face. She had a lunch try in her hands as she placed it on the table and sat down across from him.

"Bruce." He deadpanned.

"Ahh." She said, the word loaded with a lot of understanding.

"You could hide at my house." She suggested.

He smirked. "Yeah and make it worst? No thanks."

Barbara chuckled as she lifted some lasagna on her fork and ate it.

She made him feel better, she truly was one of his best friends. The bell rung, signaling that lunch was over. Barbara and Dick went their separate ways with promises to call each other later.

The young mathlete made his way to class with reluctance; it was one of those classes where it was a requirement to graduate high school. It was First Aid, something he already knew how to do with extra after school activities.

Well at least the class was going to be an easy A.

He entered into the classroom and sat down in the back row. He could sneak a couple of Zs in. The last bell rung as the teacher walked in. Dick felt his eyes widened as the pink haired woman from earlier stood in front of the class.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **To be continued…**

 **Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Some people asked why Hinata doesn't wear contacts and the answer to that is…. She wants to keep her cover natural. I also lied, there maybe some romance but it's not the focus of the story.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Surprisingly, Ms. Haruno made the class interesting. Dick was actually paying attention instead of falling asleep, though what happen earlier he didn't want to be any further down on her crap list. She introduced herself at the beginning of class, told them about her goal of teaching kids about the importance of health related injuries and how to treat them. Maybe this class wouldn't be a totally bore after all.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You're staring again."

"I know."

"Stop it."

Bruce smirked wryly. "I can't help it."

Selina rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her peach tea.

Silence again.

This was one of their most awkward dates they ever been on. Then again Selina couldn't blame him. After the news she dropped on him last night who wouldn't be shock. She herself still couldn't believe it. In fact she wasn't even going to tell him at first, she quietly leave his life and Gotham, but something like a conscious attacked her. Now her she was suffering his silence.

"I've pulled up your medical files. You're not getting enough iron in your diet. You should finish your salad." He said eyeing her unfinished plate.

She wasn't surprised, there was no such thing like privacy with Bruce. "Thanks for the concern handsome, but I can't hold down food even if I wanted too. Now tell me the real reason you call me here." She looked him in the eye as she swirl her drink around.

He stared back, but didn't say anything for a while. "I want you to stay with me."

Now if this was the beginning of their relationship and she was still that naïve to his ways, she would've said jumped right in and said yes. But she knew him. The only reason he suggested that was for the simple fact that he wanted to watch her every move.

"No."

A dark look came over his face before it was smothered back into that bland playboy expression he wears in public. "It'll be easier that way Selina." He said quietly.

Yeah it would easier, but to have no privacy, that's a fate worse than death. Before she could tell him all that, his phone went off.

He answered it without taking his eyes off her. "Alfred."

She couldn't hear what was being said, but whatever it was did not make him happy.

"I'll be right there." He said before hanging up.

"Trouble?" she asked.

He let out a breath. "Dick got into a fight today and have to stay after school."

Her heart filled with sympathy. She felt bad for Dick sometimes. "Is he alright?"

"He won't be when I talk to him." He said as he gathered his jacket. "We'll finish this conversation later." He gave her a meaningful look.

She mock saluted him. "Sure thing stud."

He walked away.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dick waited until students left before approaching Ms. Haruno's desk. The teacher herself was erasing the writing from the board.

"Ms. Haruno-"

"Sit down Grayson. We'll talk after Ms. Crock gets here." She said firmly, cutting him off.

Well what did he expect? Most teachers take the side of the Social elite kids than Bruce Wayne's poor ward. Sighing, he sat back down into one of the desk. Not five minutes later, Artemis walks in with a scowl on her face. She noticed him sitting down and followed suit.

Ms. Haruno looked up from where she was doing paper work and studied them for a moment. "I don't condone bullying."

Artemis open her mouth to protest, but Ms. Haruno held up her hand.

"I'm not finished. I don't condone bullying especially from spoiled children that doesn't know better. You two were right to defend yourselves. Though it pains me to do this I must give you two detention. I already called your parents so they know you're staying after school."

They winched.

Artemis could already hear her mom and Ollie lecturing her. Dick could already feel Alfred disapproving eyes and Bruce lecturing.

Wonderful.

"Don't look so glum. You guys can talk or use your cell phones until the hour is over. I don't want you two to be miserable while taking a punishment you don't really deserve." There was faint amusement in her voice.

Dick had to change his opinion on his teacher again. At first he thought she was strict and boring, but she's pretty decent. She doesn't instantly take up with the spoil rich kids here like most teachers and her class was pretty interesting. He spent the hour chatting with the blond, but she half paid attention to what he was going on about.

Such a three sixty when he's Robin. They'll laugh about this someday.

"Mr. Grayson, before I forget, your Father requested a five minute teacher parent conference." The pink haired woman said a couple of minutes before the hour was up.

That had the boy wonder groaning internally. This day just keep getting better and better. Hear the sarcasm in that?

Once the hour was up, the blond beat a hastily retreat while Dick had to wait outside the classroom for his mentor. He didn't have to wait long. He heard his father's day persona footsteps a mile away before he saw him.

And Bruce was giving him disapproving eyes.

The boy wilted a little under that gaze, though he didn't miss the way Bruce eyes swept him for injuries. That wasn't surprising. After what happened last night, he was more protective than usual. Thinking about last night also raised the question on how he healed so fast. When he asked Bruce about it, he received an evasive answer. That usually indicated something bad.

Bruce gave his son another look before knocking on the door. A female voice told him to enter. He open the door with a bland smile already in place that froze when he locked eyes with familiar green ones.

It was her.

The same woman that healed Robin last night. What was she doing here? As all these thoughts processed through his mind, his day persona took over. "Ms. Haruno I presume?" he asked with a flirty smirk as he held out a hand.

She took his hand and gave him a firm handshake. "That'll be me and before you start asking Mr. Wayne, I want you to know that today wasn't Richard's fault."

Well this was interesting. Most teachers would blame Dick and try to tell him how to raise his son better. "I see. You believe this because…?"

"I read Richard's file. He's a bright boy and people have always picked on him for that. This time Artemis Crook got pulled into it by Eric Smith. He was the one who attacked them verbally first. I stepped into the fight before it got physical so everyone mostly got off light." She said.

She looked him head on, no fidgeting like most women do when talking to him.

"I have to be honest. You're the first teacher here that ever defended him. Most look down on him because he's not related by blood."

She gave him a wryly smile. "I've learned my lesson on that. There's always two sides to a story."

Bruce knows that all too well, though he can't help but wondering was that a hint she was giving or a coincidence? Well it was time to lay on the charm and find more on Miss Haruno. "Very true. Now I have a question for you. Would you like to grab coffee with me sometimes?"

Surprise flickered across her face, before regret came over. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne but I keep my professional and personal life separate."

He made a sheepish look. "I see. That's too bad. But maybe one day I'll change your mind." He gave her his killer smile and watch in satisfaction as a blush came across her face. "I doubt it, but maybe."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I finally choked out a chapter…**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

As soon as Sakura got home to her two bedroom apartment that she shared with Hinata, she took off her heels and threw them somewhere in a corner to find later before walking towards her bedroom. She knew Hinata wasn't in yet, she was picking up take out for them to eat. She undressed and left her clothes in a pile on her floor, she'll pick them up later, grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and went to take a shower.

Teaching wasn't hard for Sakura, especially if the student wants to learn, but it can tiring when you teach over a hundred kids back to back. But she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. After the war ended and Sasuke left for his redemption journey, she realized she really didn't have anything to do. Of course there was the rebuilding of the Leaf Village's hospitals, but that was only a temporary distraction. With Sasuke gone, Naruto grooming to be the next leader, and Kakashi-sensei's Hokage duties, she felt lonely and without a goal in life.

For the past three years she's been chasing after Sasuke and trying to catch up with Naruto, but now that everything was peaceful, Sakura was stuck. So when Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-shishou suggested about teaching first aid to children in poor villages around the Fire country, she took the job and haven't regretted it since. She found out she had a great love for teaching children and she wanted to expand her horizons beyond the Fire country.

Shizune told her about Gotham and how corrupt it was, with children suffering every day from misery. The cherry blossom thought she was exaggerating.

She wasn't.

It filled her heart with sympathy that her home was so peaceful while this one was suffering. She turned off the water and got of the shower. As she was toweling off, she noticed it. A familiar charka signature was conveniently outside her window. She didn't noticed it at first since everyone had a civilian charka levels, but the person haven't moved from the spot for quite some time now. She put two and two together.

It was Batman.

So… he was spying on her. Interesting, but she was the ninja here. No one is going to watch her in this city.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Earlier…_

Bruce was distracted, Dick noticed on the way home from school. Usually when he gets in trouble, Bruce would lecture him about not letting his emotions cloud judgment. But his Father didn't say anything. The Boywonder had to wonder what Ms. Haruno said to him. When they got home, he confronted his mentor.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

Bruce looked at his son, who was looking at him steadily with those big eyes of his. "Do you remember last night?"

Confusion showed on his son's face. "Yeah. We ran into Catwoman after we stopped a robbery. You guys talked for a while before Catwoman ran off, looking upset." His son gave him a look that said he'll be asking about that later. "Then we ran into some thugs that was trying to rape a girl. I got arrogant and made a mistake which lead to me being shot." He listed the details casually like he was discussing the weather.

"But do you remember what happen after that?" Bruce continued to question.

Dick thought hard as the question seemed important. But try as he might, he didn't remember much after he got shot. Only dizziness and a little pain when he woke up. He was amazed that he even woke up at all. "No I don't. Which leads me to my other question I asked before. Who healed me?"

"Your teacher, Ms. Haruno." The older Wayne turned away, missing Dick's shock face.

He had to take a moment to process. His teacher?! How? He scrambled to follow his Father, passing Alfred with the laundry. "How? There's no scar, unless she used magic."

They moved to Bruce's study.

"I don't know yet. But I will found out tonight." He said as he took out some papers from his brief case.

"I'm coming with." She could've done something to him and he'll never know until it hits him.

"No. Tonight the team has a mission."

Dick was surprised and a little irritated that he was being benched because Bruce didn't want him near Gotham after what happened last night. He would've argued but he was already on thin ice and didn't want to make the situation worst. "Fine." He left his Father to his day job.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _Now…_

Haruno has been watching tv for an hour now. She hasn't done anything since she came home expect take shower. He was unfazed by her nakedness, though he did noticed the number of scars litter across her body. Some looked like stab wounds, others burn wounds.

After she got dressed, she sat down on her couch and haven't moved since. Batman was a patient man, he could wait out here all night. Finding her home address took seconds once he had her name. Sakura Haruno, a licensed nurse. Age 21, born in Japan, though he couldn't find the city she was born in. Considered a genius from a young age, she was licensed to practice nursing at the age of 16. Then she got her teaching license at 19. No known school. Her profile was filled with holes, like it was made recently. He found the same type of profile on her roommate Hinata Hyuga. If it was anyone else, they would've gotten away with it as most people only looked skin deep on background checks.

Another hour went by before she fell asleep, the tv blaring on in the background. It was around 10pm and there wasn't a single sign of her roommate. He's probably going to track her down later after he's done with the nurse.

"Boo."

Batman instantly turned around, a fighting stance at the ready and locked eyes with Haruno. She was standing two feet away with her arms crossed. She was smirking, but her eyes were cold.

"We meet again, Batman."

Silence was his answer.

"What are you doing, spying on me?" she asked firmly, the smirk gone.

"What are you doing in my city, Haruno?" he counted, still in a defensive position.

"Teaching children." Came her unhesitating response.

"Your real reason." He growled.

She glared at him. "That is my real reason. I'm not here to cause any trouble, nor do I have any evil plans."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "If that's the case, then why are your records false?" Batman had to admit that she had a great poker face. There wasn't even a hint of surprise in her eyes. In fact amusement shown in them.

"The stories are true. You really are thorough, but you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm not the bad guy." There was sincerity in her voice, in her eyes.

He didn't believe her for a second.

Which she noticed, sighing. "Maybe in time you'll believe me. By the way your genjutsu skill suck."

He frowned at that last sentence, the word familiar as she lifted her hand and made a gesture. He tensed for battle, but the next thing he knew someone was calling his name. He snapped his eyes opened, looking around. He was on top of a tall building.

"Bruce are you okay?" He looked over to the softly asked question, noticing Catwoman.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" he asked curtly, getting up.

But she still had a concern look on her face. "Are you sure? I found you passed out around here for who knows how long. It was a good thing I was doing my rounds or else who knew what would've happened."

He didn't say anything as things around him started to look familiar to him. He was in East End, miles away from where Haruno lived. He doesn't know how she got the drop on him. He was watching her the entire time for any sudden movements. Magic? No, she said genjutsu.

"Bruce talk to me, don't go all silence." Catwoman said as she stood in front of him.

He focused on her, the matter from yesterday coming to the forefront of his mind. Here another problem laid. "Did you give my offer some thought?" he asked.

She sighed in frustration. "I already told you no." she snapped before back flipping off the ledge of the building.

He watched her race across the city.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **To be continued….**

Plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update… yay! Thanks for the reviews, fav and follows. I'm sorry about my grammar, I go over it but sometimes I still miss mistakes. Now questions people have.**

 **Q: Is Selena pregnant?**

 **A: Hehe gotta wait and see.**

 **Q: Will I bring more Naruto characters into this story?**

 **A: Maybe, maybe not. I'm getting mixed reviews on that score.**

 **Q: Is Batman into BDSM?**

 **A: Um… no.**

' _ **This.'**_ Mind link

"This." Talking

' _This.' Thinking_

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

' _ **This is so boring.'**_

Robin heard the thought in his head and rolled his eyes under the mask.

' _ **Nobody cares if you're bored Baywatch**_.' Artemis growled.

Robin ignored their bickering as he scanned the darken warehouse with his night vision for the fifth time. There wasn't any heat signature, but that doesn't mean that people could be in there. They could just be camouflaging their body temp.

Though he had to agree with Wally, this mission is pretty boring. They've been here for an hour and there wasn't heads or tails of any criminal activity. Then again what could you expect from a mission given by Green Arrow? Batman probably set the whole thing up to get him out of Gotham.

' _ **Enough guys**_.' Kaldur's voice cut through the bickering, silencing both.

Another hour went by with silence.

Robin could hear Kid Flash impatience through the mind link and felt sympathy. Flashes were made for doing things fast, not waiting around. He was about to suggest to Kaldur to call it a night when he saw them.

They all appeared out of thin air right in front of the warehouse.

Robin tensed, looking at the numbers. There was a lot of them.

' _ **Where did they come from?**_ ' M'gann asked, surprise in her voice. She didn't sense them at all.

' _ **I don't know, but I don't like the look of them**_.' Artemis said, having a flash back to when she was a little girl and her Father took her on a training trip to toughen her up. Where those- her thought process cut off from M'gann's concern in her head. She ignored the concern.

Robin had to agree with Artemis statement. The way they moved reminded him of the League of Shadows, even their dress code.

' _ **Well this definitely confirms Green Arrow hunch**_.' Kaldur said. ' _ **Superboy, can you hear what they are saying?'**_

' _ **Yeah, but they're speaking Japanese**_.' Came the grumbling response from the boy of steel.

Interesting.

' _ **I'll get closer**_.' Robin said before disappearing from his position. He moved through the shadows, coming close as he could get to the group of men.

One of them stiffen and looked over to where he was hiding behind a crate. The Boywonder tensed, his breath stopping so there was no sound coming from him. The guy looked away, back into the soft conversation that they were having.

"Is everything in place?" one of the men asked. He appears to be the leader, with how he carries himself.

"Yes. No one saw us."

The leader nodded. "Good. It's time for the world to know about us, to stop hiding in the shadows and come out."

That didn't sound good. Robin took out a dart, aimed and fired at one of the men that was closer to him. The tracking device struck on the back of his pants leg.

"Tomorrow is phase two. For now, we rest. Dismiss."

Everyone bowed to the leader and disappeared the way they came. He waited a couple of minutes to make sure they're be no sneak attacks before heading back towards the team. 'I heard some of what they're planning, but not all of it.' Robin said as he came back towards his teammates. "I did manage to put a tracker on one of them."

"So we're following after them?" Kid Flash asked, excited for a chase.

Kaldur shook his head. "No. The mission was only to observe and get information."

The red head pouted.

"We'll head back and report to Green Arrow on our findings. If we find out more, we'll have an advantage on whoever this group is."

Though most wanted to follow after the mysterious group, Kaldur was right. The mission was completed. They headed back to the Bioship.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Please stop giving me that disappointed expression." Sakura begged. "I know I screwed up."

Hinata lifted her eyebrow slightly at her friend as to say, ' _Really?'_

"But he was spying on me, on us. I had to do something."

"Yes, by confronting him and now we're on his radar." Hinata said dryly.

Sakura bowed her head in gloom.

The Hyuga heiress took pity on the pink haired woman and sat down next to her on the couch. "Well he was bound to find out sooner rather than later. Our profiles did appear out of thin air. But it should be fine. He may be the world's greatest detective, but he's not going to find anything."

The medic nin glanced up with a wryly smile. "That's because on this side of the world, we don't exist."

Hinata nodded with a small smile. "I also found a place. It's cheap and run down, but should suit your needs." She watched the joy in the medic's face.

Sakura gave the princess a death grip hug. "You're the best Hinata-chan. How can I ever repay you?" she gushed.

The Hyuga princess returned the hug. "You don't have too. I want your dream a reality too." She said softly.

Another one of Sakura goals was to open a free clinic in every town she teaches in. She founded some already in Fire country with some help from sponsors and Hinata.

"I already sent a message to Hokage-sama. More than likely we'll get the approval to stay a little while longer."

Sakura beamed, but then frowned as she looked thoughtfully at the heiress. "That doesn't bother you, staying away from Naruto for so long?"

Hinata blushed prettily. "N-no it's fine."

The cherry blossom bit back a smile. Only Naruto can leave the princess stuttering even when he's not here. "Alright than. Let's go to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow." Sakura said, yawning as she got up from the couch.

Hinata agreed.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Black Canary paced in front of the team, digesting their report, while it wasn't much, did confirm Green Arrow's rumors.

"So what's the deal with those guys?" Wally asked, his impatience reaching the limit.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. They appeared a couple months ago." Black Canary said as she stopped and looked at them. "They killed corrupt politician, though there's no evidence, in Star City. Shut down drug trafficking, gang wars in a matter of weeks. They leave notes for Green Arrow to find, declaring that what moves in the shadows will come to the light. Green Arrow is bent on finding them, but he could never catch them. They're like ninjas. You guys are the first to see them."

"That's just what we need. More Robins running around causing trouble." Wally quipped.

The boy wonder elbowed the red head. "Oh shut up."

Artemis frowned, ignoring the bickering. "How am I just hearing about this?"

The older blond looked away. "You had other missions to worry about. Now let's call it a night. You guys did well and I'm proud." Her smile was bright.

"Thank you Black Canary. We are honor by your praise." Kaldur said with a bow.

"So what are we going to do about the ninjas?" Wally asked.

"Nothing for now. I'll let you know when I find something."

The team felt disappointed that they weren't handling the case, but orders were orders. After that they went their separate ways, Robin and Artemis back to Gotham, Wally to Central City and Kaldur, Superboy and Miss M to bed in the cave.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Robin stepped out of the transporter, he found his mentor at the Bat computer, untouched sandwich beside him and a picture of his teachers Ms. Haruno and Ms. Hyuga.

"Did you find anything?" Dick asked, as he took off his mask and came to stand by his Father.

"Yes. Haruno's not your average typical teacher, if that's her real name. I can't find anything beyond what's on their file, like their elementary school or the hospital they were born to."

Dick could hear the frustration in his mentor's voice.

"And… she got the drop on me." Bruce admitted quietly.

The Boywonder gaped at him. "How?!" There's not too many people who could get the drop on Batman.

Bruce turned around in the chair to face his son. "Genjustsu."

Silence as Father and Son stared.

"Are you telling me she's a ninja?"

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plz review!


End file.
